Burn
by Library's Poltergeist
Summary: Sonfic set to Burn by Three Days Grace. A fight between Zuko and Aang. It's set later in the series, probably in Book four. Rating to be safe warning: character death.


My first songfic! Yays! If you think that I could improve this in any way, please let me know.

Disclaimer: "Burn" belongs to Three Days Grace, and Avatar belongs to… (is too lazy to look it up) …someone

* * *

**I'll tell you now you can't win this**

**You're way too slow**

He couldn't win. It was that one thought that kept running through his head, even as he took out soldier after firebending soldier. A rock through their brain here, viciously draining their body of water so that they appeared to be nothing more than flaps of skin draped over bone, it was all for nothing because no matter what he did, for every soldier he dispatched, there were at least four more to take the deceased's place… he couldn't last forever…

**I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this**

**Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?**

But he wouldn't run. No, somewhere in the mass of flame-spewing soldiers were the bastards who killed Sokka and Katara; he would fight until one of them brought him crashing to the ground for the last time. He could see the Fire Prince standing some distance away; Sokka had broken both of Zuko's arms in their last encounter, effectively incapacitating him. This might explain the… intensity of today's attack.

**I'll let it show that**

**I'm not always hiding**

**Come all the way down**

**And watch me burn**

**I won't let it show that**

**I'm not always flying**

**So on the way down**

**I'll watch you burn**

_Come on down, Prince, I won't run this time. I can't; you killed Appa, burned my glider too. I can't fly away anymore; you don't have to worry about coming down just so I can humiliate you and fly anymore. I'll fight 'til I see you dead for what you did to my friends!_

**So let me know just how to take this**

**You're way to cold**

He had never wished death on anyone before; even when he had found the skeleton of his mentor sitting back in his old chair. The pose suggested that Gyatso had never stood up and was thereby unprepared for death, but he had never dwelt on that. He had only thought that his friend had probably been so worried about him that he had barely noticed the flames consuming him. It wasn't rage that summoned his Avatar Spirit, but an overwhelming sadness. He had made an effort to understand Zuko's position; he had understood that the Prince felt that capturing him would redeem himself in the eyes of his father. He had felt pity for the banished one because he could not afford to give the other the only thing that could heal him. In his eyes, Zuko hadn't a bully or monster, a being of hate… merely bitter. All that changed when the first twin fell.

**Now show me how before it breaks me**

**Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?**

He swore in that moment that if there was any way to stick around as a spirit; he would do it. He would haunt the prince 'til the day he died. If the Prince had stopped at having his companions wounded, or even broken Sokka's arms in retribution, he would have happily flown away with the others in tow. But noooooo… the bastard just had to kill them! Katara went down first; the Prince's face split in a visible grin from a distance at the pain that had contorted her beautiful face as one of his soldiers blasted through her water whip (not the basic one, but the one that had multiple endings, enabling her to strike up to nine foes at once) and devoured her. Her brother had his limbs burned off one by one.

**I'll let it show that**

**I'm not always hiding**

**Come all the way down**

**And watch me burn**

**I won't let it show that**

**I'm not always flying**

**So on the way down**

**I'll watch you burn**

He could feel flames licking at his legs; he deftly put them out with the blood of the fallen. He couldn't run this time, even if his modes of transportation were intact. He had to stick around and end everything now. Zuko had been a nuisance to him for long enough. Of course, he hadn't cared before; there had been nothing but property damage _before_; no one had _lost their_ _life **before**_! He couldn't let this continue!

**Noooooooo, ooooooooh**

Suddenly, it was as if he were no longer himself, like he was floating above himself while a spirit took over and decimated to soldiers. Where had Zuko gotten this many soldiers anyway? He could see clearly the Prince cheering, moving his arm too much, and his uncle telling him to calm down. The movements of the firebenders came into focus too. With a start he realized that they were relatively simple, he could probably do that too! His out-of-body experience ended as soon as it began. The moment he was back, he moved his hands in a manner that- to an outsider- resembled Goku's Kamehameha and unleashed a burst of flame. The soldiers fell back, if not from the searing heat, then form the bright red light that emanated from the Avatar's eyes.

**I'll let it show that**

**I'm not always hiding**

**Come all the way down**

**And watch me burn**

**I won't let it show that**

**I'm not always flying**

**So on the way down**

**I'll watch you burn**

A distance away, Iroh took hold of his nephew's elbow, ignoring the Prince's yelp of pain, and fled to the ship, ordering a retreat as he did so. He had only read of this, but was more than certain of what would happen now. This was something that had been to happen only once before, and it had heralded the destruction of the Air Tribe's homeland. It was now nothing more than ruins at the bottom of the ocean. The Avatar Spirit usually came when its vessel was alone and caused minimum damage when it arrived, but once- twice now- it had come during battle. The Avatar would now lose himself in rage and bloodlust, just as (he felt a pang of remorse) just as his nephew had in his quest for revenge. He ran, hoping that the young boy could regain himself or that his brother could do away with this… he glanced over his shoulder where the youth was burning anything he could reach and felt sorrow for the playful youth he remembered from previous encounters… monster. That was what the one hundred twelve year old had been reduced to… a monster.

* * *

I honestly have no clue where this came from; I think it snuck up on me and hit me on the back of the head and then possessed me so it could write itself. Was that grammatically correct? Eh… Well, review please! 


End file.
